I Must Confess That I Feel Like A Monster
by Magick Tricks
Summary: Does Rarity have a secret side to her life or is it a evil spirit using her body as a host?
1. Introduction

**Title: I Must Confess That I Feel Like A Monster!**

**Summary: My name is Rarity... I have a confession to make... When I was only eight years old I murdered three bullies. First one I killed by accident in self defense. The other two wandered upon their untimely demise because I started to find murder enjoyable. But worse is the fact that I could feel an evil presence inside me. This monster is caged inside of me but I can not contain it. This monster... It is my soul, it is my heart. I don't want it inside of me anymore! SOME PONY SAVE ME FROM THIS! MAKE IT END!**

**This is set in an alternate universe of the killer Rarity-verse created by BronyWriter.**

**Of course this story is based off of the song "Monster" by Skillet.**

**Thanks to my two editors on FimFiction.**

**The Psychotic Pyromaniac**

**PandOracle**

**Introduction: Darkness Rises**

Rarity walked to her bedroom mirror in the dead of night. Her sister Sweetie Belle was asleep in the guest bedroom... Rarity had been having nightmares again. Those reoccuring torments of a certain pony killing other innocent ponies. A certain pony living inside of her. A certain pony using her body as a host. A certain pony known as the Spirit of Death.

"_I was enjoying the killing. I used to enjoy letting her take over and just kill ponies for no reason. But now I can't control her. It's like she is like a separate entity and not a part of me."_

Tears cascaded from Rarity's closed eyes down her frost white cheeks as she cried uncontrollably, afraid of the mare she had become…

"_I can't stop her. How many have died because of me? Because of HER!? The Elements of Harmony did NOTHING against her!"_

Rarity remembered a song from when she was a filly on Nightmare Night. Before she had killed anypony, back when she was in control of herself. It was a dark song and was only repeated on Nightmare Night to scare the colts and fillies into not fearing death when it came for you. It was speaking of what has taken over Rarity.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: I feel it deep within...**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Is what the eight year old Rarity cried when she levitated a rock with her magic. With all her magical force, she blindly threw the rock. It sailed through the air at high speeds until it collided with Dug's head. One of three foals that had been bullying Rarity for months. They called her terrible names, such as rat, and tormented her all because her family wasn't as well off as theirs. She would go to her favorite creek just to get away from the torment, but today, she was stalked.

Dug lay motionless on the grass in the clearing. His friends, Kicker and Annie, roughly shook their friend's body. Then, blood slowly started to trickle out of Dug's wound and entered the creek. Rarity noticed the blood; her precious clearing was being tainted by his 'filth'. Kicker lifted Dug's hoof and checked him for any signs of life.

"HE'S DEAD! DUG'S DEAD! THE FUCKING RAT KILLED HIM!" He declared. Just as he was going to make a run to call for help, the rock was levitated again and smashed into the back of his skull. To ensure he was dead, Rarity continuously bashed Kicker's skull in. Each bash harder than the previous one. With Kicker dead, it was time to move on to Annie. Annie however, was running, screaming and crying. She knew she could make it. Until her world went black.

–-

Annie slowly opened her eyes. Her vision blurred and her head pounded like an earth pony's hooves against a tree. Her vision finally returned to normal and she saw that she was lying inside a grave. How long was she out for? Then, she spotted who was burying her alive. Rarity. That white filly's wicked smile was unnerving to say the least. Rarity was making sure Annie's last moments of life would be filled with the smile that Rarity was wearing.

Tears ran from Annie's eyes as Rarity mercilessly shoveled dirt into the grave. She sobbed uncontrollably; hoping that Rarity would take mercy, but the dirt kept falling. Rarity's smile grew before she finally let out a laugh… a maniacal laugh… a demonic laugh. One that sounded not like Rarity, nor any pony for that matter. It was a laugh of pure evil. It had a horrifying echo to it. One that sent shivers down Annie's spine. As the laugh continued, Annie saw razor sharp teeth replacing Rarity's original, smaller, more delicate set..

These would be her last moments. Buried alive, and forced to watch as a demonic pony laughed at her torment. Yet that was not what truly terrified Annie. What truly terrified her was Rarity's eyes. They were completely black with the only thing that could be considered a pupil the size of a pin tip. The pupils were glowing a light blue, the light blue famous from foals horror stories. Rarity was gone, replaced with a demon of Tartarus. Annie's wailing silenced as she stared at the demon. Annie's trip to Paradise would be filled with great horror.

Annie closed her eyes, tears drying as she accepted her fate.

–-

Rarity woke up; she was still in the clearing. She appeared to have slept for about three hours based on the position of the sun, although she had yet to perfect her time reading. She shook her head and her eyes found the only bit of the creek that didn't have blood in it. She remembered killing Dug and Kicker, but Annie was nowhere to be found. She should have been at the edge of the clearing if Rarity remembered correctly.

She shook the sleep out of her eyes, yawned and stood up slowly. She noticed a blood trail leading off into the Everfree Forest. It started where she had hit Annie. Rarity, against her better judgment, followed the blood trail. She soon found the remains of Kicker and Dug; the pile of bones left from the Timberwolves, and the blood stained dirt that symbolized their last place of breath. She looked over at the end of the blood trail. It stopped at a mound of dirt. She decided to uncover the mound and dug through the fresh mound. _Something is definitely buried here_, She thought. Finally, Rarity felt something fleshy and soft under her hoof.

Curiously, Rarity pulled out what it was, and was horrified to see the almost dead body of Annie. She was close to death, yet the oxygen that finally came into her nose helped her to start weakly breathing. Rarity screamed when Annie's near lifeless eyes stared at her in horror. The hoof of the buried pony grabbed her and started to pull her into the grave. Rarity pulled back with her might before the hoof finally let go.

However, it was only Rarity's imagination. She stood on top of the lifeless corpse. She knew that she would be charged in the murder of three foals. Her life would be over. Not only would Rarity be arrested, she would be executed for the murders. She quickly climbed out of the shallow grave and re-buried Annie, ensuring that she remained there for nopony to find her.

Washing herself of all the dirt and blood she gathered from her triple murder, Rarity felt something inside of her. It was something evil and deep within her soul. She didn't exactly know what it was, but when she looked into the calmest part of the creek, her reflection was not her usual self. It was a horrible monster version of her. Those black eyes with the glowing blue pupils seemed to be deeper than they were. They pulled her into their grasp. Those blood stained razor sharp teeth froze Rarity in place. If it wasn't for those small changes, the reflection looked just like her.

"Hello," the reflection said. "So nice to meet the pony I will be sharing a body with."

"W-w-what exactly are you?" Rarity asked.

"I'm you silly. More or less," Demon Rarity responded. "I do love what you did to those two colts. Really giving it to them like that. You know, I took over once you knocked out that stupid filly. She deserved to die like that. They ALL deserved to die in a horrible way, but a rock will do."

"Why are you doing this to me!? I didn't want to hurt anypony! It was only in self-defense!"

"Dug perhaps, but you murdered Kicker to ensure there wasn't a single witness to testify against you, And I buried Annie to ensure that you can continue to kill again."

Rarity couldn't believe anything now. She didn't know if this was reality, or her worst nightmare. She hoped to wake up in her bed and hoped it was all a nightmare.

"The longer you deny that this isn't reality, the longer I will stay and torment you. I know you enjoyed bashing Kicker's brains out. I know of the great and glorious joy you had as you murdered him. You forget I am you. I know everything about you," The reflection smiled showing its sharp teeth.

Rarity couldn't deny that it was wonderful. Wonderful to inflict lethal force on the bullies that has tormented her restlessly for weeks.

"Isn't glorious when you kill, Rarity? Isn't it even more glorious when you have me taking control of your body to KILL ponies. Trust me dear. We're going to have so much FUN from now on!"

Rarity couldn't shake the feeling of horror out of her head. She just took a few simple deep breaths before she looked back at her true reflection. Then seemingly out of nowhere, she grinned wickedly. Knowing that this demon and her are going to have fun together.

"One thing," Rarity stated,"What's your name?"

"I am called many things, but you, my dear…you can call me Azrael."

"Then we are going to have so much FUN together Azrael." Rarity replied with a evil smirk on her face.


End file.
